imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Golemized
Golemized Humanoid Contributed by D. Schneider for use with the World of Imarel, ©2013 v1.0 Racial Summary Average Height: Height of the race before golemized. Average Weight: 400 pounds for males and 325 pounds for females. Features: Varies slightly. All will have partial metal skeletons, partial synthetic skin, and goggles inlaid into the eye sockets, purple in coloring. Languages Spoken: Common and Golem-Speak Racial Age Limit: Roughly 150 years with regular maintenance. Racial Nicknames: Drones, Tick-Tocks, Golem-People. Appearance There was no one mold for the creation of the Golemized. However, there are several things they all have in common. Every joint in their body is made of either metal or boromandite. Their organs are largely replaced with synthetic replacements, with their brains not being the exception to this rule. Their blood is also a synthetic compound, making it impossible for Vampires to gain sustenance off of them. Some Golemized bodies took to the change better than others. Some appear to be perfectly normal humans, except for the purple goggles inlaid into their skull, while others appear as true technological horrors, deformed and equipped with tools that jut out of their bodies. Their former race is almost never immediately apparent, but could be discerned after a long period of observation. Racial Abilities and Limitations Racial Abilities Inherent Goggles: Probably one of the more useful traits of the golemization process, the goggles that are inlaid into the skull of the Golemized Humanoid count for any checks regarding goggles and eye-wear. They will always glow a faint purple. In fits of passion, though, the goggles will flicker to a deep red color. (Goggles when applicable for skills, Dark-sight) Strength of Innovation: Due to their enhancements, most of the Golemized Humanoids are capable of bending and breaking durable materials on a level that is below a Dhampir. Their inherent metal and improved organ system provides them with extra durability as well. This strength also allows for better attacks and defending. (+15% to feats of strength, +7% to attacks, -10% armor bonus.) The Mind of Iron: Due to their mechanical nature, the Golemized Humanoids have a tougher time being fooled by fear, insanity, and sleep effects. This mental stability, coupled with what they are and their purpose, allows them to start with Tinkerer and Mechanic proficiencies. (85% resistance to fear, sleep, and insanity rolls. Start with Mechanic and Tinkerer proficiencies.) Remembering the Past: The Golemized Humanoid was once a person, whether they were elf, human, or something else. As such, they can retain vague memories of their lives before they were golemized and any two racial abilities from their parent race. (Two racial abilities from parent race.) Partial Hive-Mind: The Golemized Humanoids used to be part of a hive-mind conglomerate work force, but that was taken from them when they were liberated. However, they still have all the parts for such things. This means that they may telepathically speak to any Golemized Humanoid or similarly equipped golem within a 100 foot radius. (Minor Telepathy with others technologically equipped for it.) Racial Weaknesses Short Circuit: Simply put, the Golems and electrical overloads do not get along. When being attacked with electricity of any kind, the Golemized Humanoid has a +10% chance to be hit and on a critical success, has a 40% chance of being stunned for 1d4 rounds. (+10% to be hit with electricity, on natural 1-5 40% chance for 1d4 round stun) Compliance: The Golemized Workers were made for innovation, made for creation and manual labor, and when they are freed from their constraints, they have a beautiful creative mind. However, they’re just not mentally strong. They can be easily dominated. (+15% to being Dominated.) Tick-Tock Movement: Golemized Humanoids aren’t meant for stealth. They are brute force at worst, programmed labor at best. The Golemized are capable of attempting to be stealthy, by oiling their joints beforehand and quieting their ticking, but they still have about as much of a chance as a Voraath at stealth. (-15% chance to stealth, sneak, skulk, or otherwise be subtle.) Unavailable Classes Special: No Golemized Humanoid can be an occultist or mage (including specialized magi), though they can be Priests and Seers to gods and spirits that would not find them utterly repulsive (i.e. Not Zorah). Rogues, Nahara, and Scouts are also off limits, due to their clunky nature and inability to be sneaky, suave, or graceful. Lore Where Mortals Were Never Meant to Go: The History and Culture of the Golemized Humanoid “Progress marches on.” That was the motto of the Artificers, an organization of Engineers and Technomancers that were employed by King Tolliver Grimshaw during his reign on Shalzaar. They built him many wondrous devices, cannons, airships, weapons, but the most important thing they did for him, the true nature of their purpose, was to improve the human race and perfect it into a group that could be ruled easily and efficiently. In the end, that was the King’s greatest crime against nature, and it was the Artificer’s greatest triumph. Operation Arcane Sun: The study of a process to turn people into an unthinking, pure workforce. As soon as the Artificers were created, that was their first order of business. To hybridize humanity and technology. It took several months, but the best minds in Shalzaar, and possibly the world, were on it. Soon, the code was cracked, and the first Golemized Humanoids were created. The process was sheer genius, creating these golemized humanoids destroyed any extraneous memories and made them completely loyal, while preserving their human ability to innovate. This made them the perfect workers, and since they could not recover those memories, they would never rebel. A dark workforce toiling away into the night. But then it happened, the Vidika Foundry was assaulted by a group of rebels backed by the Arcanium. In a sweeping motion, their Controller was destroyed, their creator was killed, and they had instilled in them the fiery passion that had been taken away. Faint memories began to come back through this seemingly divine, actually elemental and infernal, intervention. They rebelled, freeing themselves from their prison and joining the revolution. Soon, through a series of further raids, most Golemized had been liberated from their mental prisons. Culturally, the Golemized are rather sparse. In the cities, they are hated and reviled for their existence, mothers tell their children about the ‘Tick-Tocks’ who come to take children away. They often, for this reason, stick together and communicate largely through their remnants of the hive-mind. It is not uncommon to see the Golemized working in colonies at a forge or factory. However, there are Golemized who strike out on their own, instilled with new life and a want to see the world. As far as reproduction goes, it will have to be seen as time passes. On one hand, they were specifically made to not reproduce, deprived of the mental, emotional, and knowledgeable means to do so. Though, with their liberation, that could well change. The possibility of them creating children of flesh and steel, of finding a means to continue on as a race is possible. How the world will react to it is another thing entirely. After their release the Golemized quickly found their spirituality. The Spirit of Innovation is their obvious, most often taken, patron. And though the Golemized have only a vague concept of worship, they pay homage to him through their crafts and existence. It is theoretically possible for Golemized to become priests and mystics, and in that instance, a burgeoning cult around the Spirit of Innovation has formed. Another deity close to their heart as well is one they have known since their conception. From the cold light of the operation table, they were moved into Foundries and manufacturing hubs. They knew fire from their first steps, molten metal and welding from their first sights. And it was the Elemental Prince of Fire that gave them the passion to rebel. Once the Golemized find worship properly, he will definitely be in their pantheon. Category:Races